


Scruffy And Curly

by neongiraffe



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Ed Sheeran/Harry Styles - Fandom, Hed - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Curly Harry, Cute, Fluffy, License, M/M, Romance, Scruffy Ed, car school, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongiraffe/pseuds/neongiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 18 and finally able to get his driving license - he just has a month of driving school to complete. Then there's Flirty Louis, Niall the Irish and of course who is his teacher?<br/>Scruffy Ed Sheeran.</p>
<p>Okay i suck at summaries, just read it okay?<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by me since i just started driving school. This is my first Ed and Harry fic, i have read a lot, but first time writing them, so please let me know what you thought!

Scruffy and Curly

1)   Infro

 

Driving school. Getting your license. Being free and able to just  _drive_  somewhere. Isn’t that what every 18 year old dreams of? The windows down, music up, wind in your face as you go 100km per hour with your friend and you both shout the lyrics to your favorite song out so loud that they can be heard to the next city.

Well I was about to get my dream come true. But before that, I had a month of cdriving school to complete.

\---------

I had turned 18 in the beginning of the year already, but my parents didn’t have the money to pay for my license yet. It was around 2 000 euros and that was hell of a lot. Specially to someone who’s mom was a unemployed and dad who worked as an engineer. But now the time had come, it was summer, a month before my school started again, and finally,  _finally_  my parents told me that I was going to get my license.

It was the best thing that had happened to me in a while.

 

I told everyone over Facebook, made a funny and sarcastic text that was so me, so  _Harry_  as my friends would say. That was me, sarcastic, funny and just slightly odd. But it was me. Take it or leave it.

Well that was bullshit. I wasn’t one of those guys who were really confident and walked with their head up high on the streets. I was tall, a bit lanky, had far too large hands and feet that making me clumsy and knocking stuff down. My hair was unruly and just a pure mess, my natural brown curls decided to have a life of their own since I was little. When I was a teenager and started to look in the mirror for the first time and wonder what the hell I would wear, I learned pretty quickly that there really wasn’t anything to be done to the catastrophize sitting on top of my head. It was just there. And as much as I hated and tried to comb and cut and use my mom’s hair styling thins in it – nothing changed. It stayed there, “ _as stubborn as you Harry.”_ my mom would say.

But back to the story. I signed in to the course that would begin in 30 of June. I secretly counted the days. We had to go to the police and pay 60 euros ( _60 euros can you imagine! for a piece of paper!” my mum yelled_ ) to get a driving permission. Then we had to take new passport pictures and it all those things just made this thing more real. I was really going to do this.

\---------

Well the 30th came and I woke up in the morning feeling excited. It was really odd on how the day was really here. The first theory lessons was today at five.

I got up, got dressed, went to the library with my mum and then waited for the clock to be around 4 so I could get ready. I changed my college pants to jeans and tried to fix my hair some way. It didn’t work as usual. I soon gave up with a sigh.

I gripped my helmet, keys, wallet and hopped down three sets of steps to get to my scooter. I’ve been driving with it for three years now and had always loved it. It gave me freedom.

 

I drove to the driving school and got there fifteen minutes early. Which was unusual for me, since I was almost always either late or exactly on time.

I walked in from the glass doors and stepped in to a small lobby and office. It had chairs, office desk and a big closet on the back of the room. It was newly renovated and very modern. I really liked the place already.

I was the first to arrive.. A guy walked in to the lobby, a man in his forties and smiled.

“Hello.” he said.

“Hey.” I greeted back.

“Have you registered for the course already?” he asked.

“Uh yeah I have.”

“Good! Was it raining when you got here?” he chatted and sat down behind the office desk.

“A bit.” I said and didn’t know what to say next. I wasn’t really good at small talk.

“Okay. Well hope you didn’t get really wet.” he said and I laughed.

“No I didn’t.”

 

Silence fell and I was happy with that. We waited for other pupils to arrive. I had no idea who else would be here. Soon two guys around my age turned up and two girls. They all looked nice, but i have never seen them before. I nodded and smiled to everyone -it would be nice to make some new friends. The other guy walked over to me and stretched out his hand.

“Hey I’m Louis!” he said happily.

“Hey, Harry.” I said and we shook hands. My hair wasn’t the only mess I owned. I had the worst memory when it came to remembering people’s names. No matter how hard I tried, wrote them down, stared at their face and repeating their name inside my head (or sometimes out loud), I just couldn’t remember them.

In junior high I learned a trick where you look at a person and come up with a word that describes them and starts with the same letter as their name. That went well until I had a teacher whose names was Teresa and she was really strict. I started calling her Tight Teresa from that day on, and it sounded so wrong that every time I looked at her I felt a blush on my cheeks and had to avoid eye contact for the rest of my school career.

From that case on I moved in to words that didn’t necessarily start with the same letter. Now looking at Louis, I saw that he always seemed to wear a smirk and had a sparkle in his eye, like he was always planning something bad. Or sexual. Or pretty much both, bad and sexual. I noticed how he scanned the room and looked at every pupil, his eyes stopping on the other guy who arrived with him. He gave him a sly smile and I saw the other guy blush slightly.

“ _Flirty Louis”_  I decided on.

“Nice to meet you Harry! Are you from around here?” he asked and sat down next to me.

“Yeah I am. You?”

“No I’m not, but just one town over.” he said and I nodded.

“You on this course?” he asked. It seemed easy to talk to him and I felt like we could become friends.

“Yeah I am. Getting my license.” I said and then felt stupid immediately. We were in a driving school, of course I would be getting my license. I silently punished myself inside my head. I waited for the guy to give me an odd look but he didn’t. To my surprise, he laughed. Even when he laughed out loud, that mischief didn’t leave his eyes.

“Me too! So excited for this! Maybe a bit too excited to be honest.” he said leaning towards me and winked. I laughed relieved, he really seemed like a guy with the same kind of humor as me.

“Me too.” I said and we smiled to each other.

“Okay you can move to the class room now.” the older guy said and signed towards a glass door. I got up from my chair and could swear that I saw Flirty Louis checking me out. His eyes traveled from my converse (fake ones) shoes up my skinny black jeans and up my chest and white t-shirt. When our eyes met, he just laughed and swung his arm around my shoulders and leaded us towards the class room.

“You know what Harry?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“I think we are going to be great friends.”

I only laughed, I had that feeling too.

\-----------

Me and Flirty Louis sat at the back of the class room. I could have bet my whole Harry Potter collection that Louis was that kind of guy in school that sat on the back and whistled to everyone who had a nice arse. He sat lazily in his chair and slung his arm over the back.  I only smiled – Flirty Louis really was the right choice.

The room was decent sized, it had a white canvas and a projector on the opposite wall as the door we just walked in from. We were seated in the right side, by the window. The left wall was covered in some crazy wallpaper. It was grey and it was like a map, streets with names written on them running up and down. “ _Willow Street, Percy Street, Delancey Street. “_  I read.

The room had five tables and three chairs in every table. The guy who Flirty Louis had been checking out was seated in the middle, the two girls on the other side of the room.

“Hey Harry.” Louis leaned in and asked me in a quiet whisper.

“Yeah?”

“An odd question, but d’you think that guy is gay?” he asked and I turned to look at him with what must have been a very disbelieved expression.

“You don’t like gays do you?” he said and pulled back quickly. All I could do and partly because I’m just odd) I bursted out laughing. He looked at me even more questioning that he had been before.

“Sorry sorry I uh just..” I tried to get out between bursts of laughter and gasps of air.

“It’s just that I’m gay.” I said he’s expression staid the same. For a second I was terrified that I read this whole situation wrong and that  _he_  didn’t like gays and now he hated me or something. Then he started laughing too. I joined him partly from relief and partly because this was absolutely ridiculous. I just met this guy and I just confessed that I was gay. The only ones who knew were my parents, sister and my best friend Liam.

“Glad to see that you are enjoying our school that much! And it’s only the first lesson, imagine how fun it will be when you reach the drivers test!” I suddenly heard a voice. I tried to focus on the figure but my vision was slightly blurred from the tears running down from my eyes.

I wiped them with my hands and then saw a man in front of the room. He was leaning into a high desk that had a laptop.

Let’s make one thing clear, I am not that kind of guy who just falls in love with anyone from the first sight. I take a while to like someone and it takes a really long while to trust someone. So that’s why I  _this_ was all new. All odd and so wrong.

He was a guy in his early twenties I guessed. Two things caught my eye: first his very unruly and fluffy hair. It was almost funny. Then his blue blue eyes. He was smiling at me and it was a really warm smile - didn’t know smiles could have raise the temperature in this room, but his made me really hot.

Those things combined leaned me to I somehow managing to choke on my own breathing. How that was possible, I had no idea. I coughed and tried to regain control of my  _own goddam body_  and make it stop dying.

“Oh I’m sorry, I know that I’m funny but I didn’t mean to be that funny.” I suddenly heard a voice next to me. I was afraid to open my eyes because I knew what I’d see. I did anyways and yes, of course this would happen.

The blue blue eyes were now staring at me from a hell of a lot closer than from the desk. He had walked over to my table and was smiling apologeticly at me. Flirty Louis was patting my back as I tried to get myself stop couching.

“D’you need a glass of water or something? We have coffee and tea too.” Blue blue eyes asked me. For a moment I wanted to agree just so he could move away and I could stop noticing how smooth and velvety his voice sounded. “ _harry stop. you’re being stupid and hormonal. “_  But then his arm was resting on my shoulder and all thoughts about forming words flew out of the window.

“I’ll go get it.” Louis said and patted my shoulder before he got up and walked out from the room. I immediately cursed him to the lowest place in hell, how could he just leave me alone with Mr. Having An Effect On Me. I tried my hardest to avert my attention from his funny but adorable hair and his smooth voice and hand on my shoulder and regain the ability to breath normally again.

By the time Louis was back with the water, I had calmed down and the embarrassments hit me. I blushed and could only hope that it wasn’t the same shade of red as the time when my pants fell down in front of the whole school (a long story that involves too big pants I got for Christmas and no belt) in junior high.

I drank the water and felt as the blush got even deeper when Mr. Having A  _Way_  Too Big Effect On Me kept staring. Like who does that? Stares when I drink. Creepy old man.

When I finished, he asked I a lower voice so the others wouldn’t hear.

“You okay?” His eyes were steady and very stubborn trying to make eye contact on me, but I just kept mine on the table. I wasn’t about to risk my new found ability to breath and  _keep breathing_  without killing myself.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.” I told him and managed a small smile. I risked a glance at him came very close on chocking again. Luckily he gave me one last squeeze on my arm and stood up.

“You’d think that the number one reason why pupils die while getting their license is car accidents, but as we just proofed, that is not true.” he said as he walked back in front of the class. Everyone laughed and for a second I didn’t feel so awkward and embarrassed.

Well that lasted until I dared to look up at the guy and found him smiling at me. It made that funny raising room temperature go up again. How could someone do that? I didn’t stay and ponder about it, just quickly averted his eyes.

“Okay let’s get started then. First we could just get to know each other. We could just go around the room and each of you tell your name and where you’re from and then when you’re going to turn 18. And something like that. I can start. So I am Ed Sheeran, I am 22 and just graduated from college, didn’t quite know what do so I joined my dad’s company and started teaching driving. I’ve been doing this for about a year now and well... What else. I have a normal license, then for motorcycles and trucks. Pretty much any license you can imagine, because of my dad owning this shop, I’ve spent a large part of my young life sitting in school.” he chuckled and other laughed too. I listened to him but found it hard to focus. I just kinda stared at him (I later prayed that it wasn’t a creepy stare, but more like “I’m listening when you are talking “ stare.) but when I actually got around and thought about what he said, horror hit me.

“Wait so…He’s our teacher?” I asked Flirty Louis. He looked at me and smiled cheekily.

“You just figured that out?” he asked and I blushed.  _Of course he was our teacher._  Why else would he be standing in front of the room telling about himself.

“I uh…” I tried to fix the damage but Louis only smiled and clapped my shoulder.

“Man Harry, you are bizarre. In a good way.” he said and winked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to teacher.

Then I realized that I haven’t paid any attention on what he’d been saying and missed his name. I tried to think but I lost it.

“What was his name again?” I asked Flirty Louis.

“Ed. Ed Sheeran.” he said leaning a bit closer than necessary. I only nodded and turned to look at Ed.  _“Ed…Ededededed. Ed the… Ginger? No… Ed the Cute? Too cheesy. Ed The Blue Eyes? Too long..”_  I thought, but my process was interrupted when he stared to talk again.

“Okay let’s start from you there.” Ed said and pointed at Louis. Louis smiled slyly at everyone before started talking.

“Hey ya everyone, I’m Louis Tomlinson, from one town over, I turn 18 at the end of the year, I do music with my band and currently very single.” he said and I chuckled.

“Okay hello Louis, next one.” Ed the Someone said. I realized it was my turn and blushed.

“Uh hey... Harry Styles, turned 18 at the start of the year. From this town umm… I like to sing and… I have a cat.” I finished. I blushed a bit more because “ _I have a cat?”_ Seriously. Well done.

“Hello Harry.” Ed With The Most Ginger Hair I Have Ever Met said and smiled that smile again.

“Hey, Niall, turned 18 last month, from Ireland. I love music and play the guitar.” a blond guy who sat in the middle said. His accent was really strong. I saw how Louis was practically eating him with his eyes. I couldn’t blame him, Niall the Irish had dyed blond hair, very blue eyes and a good figure. He looked and sounded like a in kind of guy you’d be drinking beer all night and watching rugby. Or what ever they play in Ireland.

The rest of the round went by quickly. After everyone had introduced themselves, Ed the I Need A Word Here started talking again.

“Okay! It’s really nice to meet every single one of you. “ he said and let his eyes meet with everyone. I pretended to answer to a text when I saw that he was looking my way.

“Now we’ll just go through what you will learn during this course. You’ll have 18 theory lessons, which will be done three at the time, so it will take around three weeks. Then you’ll have 18 driving lessons and 20 hours of self-study.” Then he went on about the basic stuff, but I got stuck on the thought that I was going to be alone with him in a car. For multiple times. 50 minute at the time.

At the end of the 45 minutes, he told us that we’d be free to go and that we’d see again tomorrow and on Wednesday. Niall got out of the room first and Louis practically did some kind of tiger slash ninja jump from his chair and ran after him. It only seemed around half a second before he was leaning in the door way at the main exit and talking to Niall. I looked stupidly after him and didn’t realize my mistake until I heard the velvety voice again.

“Are you okay?” I heard Ed the Teacher ask. I spun around and saw that he was sitting on the desk in front of me. He was smiling kindly and I stammered something in response.

“Yeah uhh… I’m fine. Thanks. I’m fine.”  I scratched the top of my head and wondered on how I could leave without being rude. I could feel the blush coming back and I just really wanted to run away already.

“You sure? Seemed like you had a bad attack there.” he said and it took me a moment to realize what the hell he meant.

“Oh no no. I don’t have asthma or anything. I just… forgot how to breath for a second there.” I said and really hoped that I had asthma instead. He laughed and his eyes sparkled in a way that I am not supposed to notice.

“Don’t worry, I do that too. But I’m glad you’re okay.” he said and got up from the table.

“Oh yeah umm. Me too:” I said. He took a step towards the door and I followed him.

Once we got in to the lobby, everyone had left already.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow at five then.” he said and handed out his hand. I took it and we shook hands. I denied the fact that my heart was racing a bit from the contact. Because that would have been just stupid.

“Yeah. See you.” I said and quickly left the building. Then suddenly it hit me:

Scruffy. Ed Scruffy I decided on when walked to my scooter. It suited him better than a chocolate chip cookie in your mouth. He was scruffy, but not in a bad way, but more like adorable way.

 I was really happy with that name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                            

 


	2. Theory Lesson 2

2) Theory lessons 2

I woke up almost screaming out loud. I took in my room as I breathed heavily. I looked at my phone and saw that it was just almost 10. I wiped the sweat from my face and jumped out of bed. I was not about to go back to bed after that. I was not going to risk that I would fall asleep and go back to that dream. No way.

I decided to take a shower to wash the sweat from my body. And that dirty horrible thing. I quickly got undressed and stepped under the spray. I relaxed immediately; showers had that effect on me. I closed my eyes and took calming breaths. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I let the water run down my body, loving the feeling.

A flash of his skin interrupted my relaxed state. I tried to think about something else, but then the feeling of his lips traveling down my back came back. I opened my eyes and turned the water hotter. It had no effect, the memories of the dream kept coming back. A hand running down my side, pulling me close against him. His stubble hard and sharp against my shoulder.

"For fucks sake." I cursed and took the soap from a rack hanging above my head. I looked down and saw that now I had a morning boner.

"Goddammed." I cursed again sighed. I refused to wank now, because I was not going to wank and think about the sex dream I had about driving school's teacher. And his ginger hair and blue eyes. Lips that could just… Oh wait no fuck no. I was not going that road. I stubbornly ignored my boner and went on washing my body, carefully avoiding the problem area. I turned the water freezing cold with the hopes that mini me down there would just freeze and fall off.

I had another theory lesson at five. If I spent some extra time in front of the mirror – I would never admit it to anyone. Thank god my little sister Gemma wasn't in because she would have noticed that and then I'd have to think about who I was dressing up for and my dream about that guy and that wasn't a good idea. So I just tried to get on with it as fast as possible.

I left to the school twenty five minutes before and rode my scooter in peace. I walked in nervously, not sure if Scruffy Ed was in yet. To my relief he wasn't, but I was still fifteen minutes early. I greeted the other driver teacher and sat down on one of the chairs.

Couple minutes later the door opened and Flirty Louis walked in. He was wearing jeans that I had to look a second longer to realize that they actually were jeans – they were that tight.

He spotted me and walked over, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Well hello Harry! Where did you disappear yesterday?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly.

"Me? You were the one who ran after that…. dude yesterday." I chuckled -of course forgetting the blond guy's name.

"Oh Niall? I just went to talk to him." he said and turned his body towards me. What a flirt.

"Yeah you almost ran me up, you were going that fast." I joked and shook my head.

"Well. He seemed nice." Louis shrugged and smiled. "what's up with you then?" he asked.

"Not much. Just working and stuff. " I said.

"Where do you work?" Louis asked.

"We have a family business, we deliver add papers. Not glamorous but… I get a check every month so." I said and he smiled widely at me.

"D'you deliver mail boxes or apartment buildings? I did that for a year or so when I was younger." he said and I smiled. We had something in common.

"Both, but it's mostly apparent buildings." I said and smiled cockily.

"You must have a great figure because of that. I'd know, I have experience and all." he said I blushed.

"Ha ha. Really funny." I said and tried to hide my red face but I was sure he saw it anyway. He just winked and diverted my eyes from his.

"Hello all!" a cheery voice came from my right. I might have jumped around two meters from my chair as Scruffy Ed walked in from behind me.

"Oh sorry Harry did I scare you?" he asked.

"Uh a bit." I admitted and tried smiling.

"Well like I said yesterday, car accidents aren't the main reason that kills you here! First too funny jokes and then heart attack." he said and winked, laying his arm on my shoulder. I looked at his hand and felt the color raise in to my cheeks again. Flashes how those fingers traveled down my chest slowly and teasing, hooking a finger on my jeans... Those memories were not allowed inside my head.

"...right mate?" I heard him Ed ask. I looked up and met his blue eyes. I felt all blood rush downstairs and quickly looked away. This was going to be hell.

"Uh yea." I said, even though I had no idea what he had been talking about. My answer seemed to fit in the convo as he just smiled and told everyone to come in. I took a moment – pretending to tie my laces - and took calming breaths. When I was done, I walked in to the class room, thinking of bald kittens and lemons and old people without teeth. It seemed to the trick.

"Okay hello everyone again, I'm Ed if you already forgot. Today we'll start by doing this paper for the police, just a couple of crosses and a signature and that's it. I'll just holler your name and you can come and get your paper. Okay let's start with uh Louis Tomlinson?" Scruffy Ed said and Louis raised his hand next to me.

"Okay then Niall Horan?" he read from the paper.

"He's not here." Louis stated form next to me.

"Okay then. Emily? There you are. And then ah Harry here." he said and automatically walked over to me after reading my name.

"he remembered who I am? why did he do that? this is just our second day. you're over analyzing it you git. just because you had a dirty dirty sex dream about him, doesn't me he had one about you too." I thought to myself. I took the paper and avoided his eyes. I just got my boner under control, I wasn't about to ruin that.

"Okay don't put any markings on the paper yet, you have to use a black pen. Those blue ones aren't allowed. Yeah I know, a tad odd but that's the government's decision not mine!" Ed laughed and handed out black pens.

"I don't have one for everyone so just share okay? " he said and passed out pens for the girls on the corner. He walked over to us and asked me:

"D'you have a black pen?" He looked me in the eyes and I cursed inside my head. Those eyes. I could remember them from my dream. Dammed. I remember how they had been demanding and a touch darker because of all the want and lust.

"I uh... No I don't" I stammered, the memories coming back to me.

"Here, have this one." Scruffy Ed said and handed out a pen. I avoided by all cost that our fingers wouldn't brush.

"Okay so now we'll go through the correct driving position. " Scruffy Ed announced and walked in front of the class.

"So when you step in, you need to set the seat right, make sure you reach the pedals. So first the mirrors, then the seat. The seat has to be close enough, but not so far that you can't reach the wheel. One thing you have to remember is the head rest. It's really important, even though many people forget about it. Without it in collisions or if you speed up really fast, you head tilts backwards and that's not good." he explained and demonstrated. He twisted his head backwards to show how dangerous that can be. To me it was just like watching porn. As he tilted his head, he exposed his neck. It was white and creamy and I remember liking it in my dream. I quickly shook that thought out.

"Then when you sit behind the wheel and stretch out your hands, your wrists should land on the wheel. That's how you know that you're close enough." he went on and so did the porn show. He rose his hands up in front of him and his shirt rode up .with it.

"oh no please do not move your hands any higher okay please-" I thought but the same second he started to explain how high the seat should be.

"- so you don't want to seat to be so low that you have to reach up to the wheel." he explained and reached his arms almost past his ears. And yes, his shirt rode up and I saw the rubber of his boxers.

"Dear god." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Louis asked from next to me.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." I said, but wasn't able to tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me.

Everyone else were laughing at Ed's silly demonstrations, and I tried my hardest, but the flashes of him liking my skin and going down down down until he reached what I wanted him to reach filled my mind.

"I'm so screwed."

Well the rest of that lesson was absolute and utter nightmare. I had to watch Ed The Idiot bounce around in his stupid jeans and stupid hoodie.

At one point I had to control my laughter because when I thought about this, I have been in two of his classes and went through quite a load of emotions. First it was immediate… attraction let's call it that, then chocking, almost dying, back to attraction, then to sex dreams, embarrassment, laughter, back to sexual frustration and now hate. In two classes. And I still had a hell of a lot to go.

The class went on Ed being and idiot and me trying to control my boner.

"Okay we could take a small break now everyone." Ed announced and clapped his hands together. "there's a coffee slash hot chocolate automate in the lobby and if you're quick – and that means getting there before me – you might even get a cookie." he said and winked.

I sighed in relief for the moment of not having to watch Ed dance around in his stupid jeans.

"You want coffee?" Louis asked but I just shrugged my head. It was already way too hot in the room for me so coffee wouldn't make that any better.

"I'll go get one, I'm tired, was a rough night, if you know what I mean." Louis got up winking. It took me a moment to catch on but then I covered my ears in horror.

"Louis! I just met you and you're telling me that kind of stuff!" I exclaimed.

"What? My little sister was ill and I had to take care of her. What did you think you pervert?" he laughed and with a pat on my shoulder – that lingered – he walked out from the room.

"What was that about?" Scruffy Ed asked as he walked towards my table. His hips swung when he walked and I wondered if that was intentional or just natural.

"Oh just Louis taking a piss at me." I said and waved vaguely to the direction Louis went.

"You two known each other together long?" he asked and sat on the table like yesterday. But this time I wasn't standing a few meters from him, but just next to him and his crotch was lined up pretty perfectly lined up and this was so wrong.

"Wh-what?" Oh no we're not like that. I mean there's nothing wrong with being like that, it's awesome really, I have tried and there's nothing wrong with being like that you know like gay, like I am. And I don't even know if Louis is like that, I mean we just only met. In this course I mean. Not before, I haven't met him before and uh..." I faded off as I realized what the fuck I did. I just confessed that I'm gay. To another person who I barely knew. God my grandparents didn't even know. At this rate the cashier of the local food store knew before them.

"I meant as in friends but okay." Ed said and I looked at him my mouth open. So I just confessed that I'm gay and he didn't even ask if we were together?

"As friends?" I repeated.

"Yeah." Ed smiled. "but good to know that too." he said. He was smiling nicely and politely and I wanted to hit myself with a chair. I was not going to this course ever again. Ever.

"Excuse me; I'll just use the toilet." I said far too formally and left my seat.

"Sure thing mate." Ed said and clapped me on the shoulder. What was this clapping-Harry-in-the-shoulder thing anyways?

I didn't stay to ponder about that for too long, just excited and locked myself in the toilet as fast as I could. I thought about drowning myself in the sink, but came to the conclusion that it was too small.

…..

The rest of the class went by me trying to avoid any eye contact with Ed Who Knew I Was Gay. Louis looked at me oddly and asked if I was okay (well to be fair I was hunching my head down above the table) but I just told him that I had a headache.

"Okay that is it for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Ed said and I was almost out of the door when he called after me.

"Hey Harry! Wait up, we need to reserve a driver lesson for you." he yelled after me. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before turning around.

"You were in a hurry to get your license wasn't I right?" Ed asked and I nodded.

"Everyone else can go but Harry stay with me for a moment." Ed said and I felt as my heart started beading harder. Alone? With him? No.

But still everyone left (selfish bastards) I was left alone with Ed the Guy With Amazing Timing

"So when are you free?" he asked me as he walked behind the office desk.

"Uhh... Pretty much any time." I said and he nodded.

"Let's see when we have free time… How about tomorrow at 10?" he asked and looked up at me. His eyes were all blue and shining and it was so unfair. Why couldn't he be ugly and really rude about me being gay or just as awkward as I was about the thing?

"Yea sure. " I agreed and looked at my toes.

"I'll see you then!" he said happily and I was out of the door quicker than a formula one car.


	3. Driving Lesson 1

Misc » Misc. Tv Shows » Scruffy And Curly  
Author: neon giraffe   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Published: 07-13-14 - Updated: 07-13-14 id:10532381  
Scruffy and Curly:

3) Driving Lesson 1.

The first thing that I noticed when I got up was that it was raining. I jumped out of bed with such power that the mattress slid from its place. I didn't care, just kicked it back. My room's door happened to be open and my little sister Gemma walked past it in her sleepy morning haze as I was dancing in my room. She walked past the door, then came back and stopped in front of it. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times as I kept dancing.

"Harry?" she asked unsure.

"Yes!" I sang back to her "oh hi Gemma, good morning!" I sang and kept dancing as I pushed past her to the kitchen.

"You're not a morning person." she stated.

"Yeah so?"" I asked as I danced my way to the fridge and took a yogurt out, throwing it to the air and then catching it with my other hand.

"And you surely aren't a happy in the mornings." she said and hurried out of my ways as I took the milk out, fearing I'd do the same with it as the yoghurt.

"So? Can't a man be happy?" I asked, kissed her cheek as I danced (wiggled my hips like a retarted whale Gemma told me later) out of the room.

"Why are you so happy?" she yelled after me.

"It's raining!" I yelled after her.

Don't get me wrong – I loved the rain. I just have these odd little quirks, like I can't remember names, I usually always wear different pair of sox on my feet, I hate tomatoes in every shape and form except in ketchup and small babies creeped the shit out of me.

One other thing I had, was that I just couldn't get a boner when it was raining. It just never happened. I never wanked when it rained, because my little me just wouldn't get up. I could have sex normally on rainy days, but the difference of course was that there had to be some other person encouraging me to get it up. Alone? It never happened.

And right now I was the happiest man alive because of the fact that I couldn't get a boner right now. That meant that I wasn't going to get an involuntary boner today when I was driving with Scruffy Ed!

Thank the lord I didn't have another sex dream about him last night. I started to think that maybe it was just a one off and my attraction was gone now. It must have been. This was getting out of hand anyways.

It was raining while I drove to the school. I was humming happily. I was fifteen minutes early again. I greeted Mike who managed the office desk. I looked at him and tried to think of a name for him. I ended up with Family Mike. He looked like the sort of guy who had like ten children and he loved them all more than the world. He'd come home and all the kids would run up to him –and a dog too I decided – screaming "daddy daddy you're home!" and he'd hug them and then give his wife a kiss. Family Mike.

We did some small talk about the crazy weather (c'mon it was summer and it was cold as fuck and raining.)

Then the doors opened and ever as Cheery Ed walked in. He smiled at me and I smiled widely back. I had no idea why. I kinda wanted to shout out that I couldn't get a boner, but that might have crossed the line. But in the other hand, I had crossed quite a many lines with him already.

"I'll just get a cup of coffee and we'll go okay?" he asked me and I nodded. He went to the coffee automate and pushed buttons and soon a buzzing noise came from the machine.

"So Harry?" he started and turned around. He was holding the paper mug and kept his eyes focused on not spilling it. He walked in baby steps, frowning like he was carrying a hundred year old landmine instead. I found it hilarious (and just slightly adorable) and smiled widely. He sat down next to me, very very slowly and then turned his attention to me.

"What got you smiling so widely?" he asked. I realized that I maybe over did it with the wide greeting smile. And I was still smiling like an idiot. I didn't know what the hell I could answer, since the truth was "hey Ed I'm doing really good since I can't get a boner today and well the reason I could get a boner in the first place is you with your ginger stuff and nice personality and can I drive now?"

I closed and opened my mouth a couple of times, trying to decide what to answer.

"I just really like the rain?" I said, it coming out more as a question.

"Oh me too! It helps to calm my nerves." Ed exclaimed. "and jogging in the rain is much fun too." he added and sipped his coffee. I got a picture in my head him jogging around the town in a wet t-shirt that clung to his body. I had to check my lap that anything wasn't poking my jeans. I found nothing and smiled wide.

"D'you like jogging?" he asked me. It was weird how he asked any simple question like he really cared what my answer was. A dark thought crossed my mind, "well that's what he's paid to do. Be nice and teach me to drive." I pushed it away and focused on the conversation.

"Yeah I do. I just don't like getting wet so I do it when it's sunny." I laughed.

"No believe me, jogging in the rain is the best thing ever." he said and smiled. Then he leaned closer to me and whispered "plus you can listen to "Singing In The Rain". I do that a lot. But if you tell anyone, I will deny it." he said and bursted out laughing.

"You should really try it." he said and joined my laughter.

"I'm pretty sure you have a playlist just for running in the rain." Ed looked around pretending to be horrified, then lifted his finger in front of his mouth.

"Shhh! No one can know that!" he said and I laughed harder. Once we were both under some kind of control, he added:

"I can send you the list if you want. So you if you ever happen to try it, then you at least have the right music for it." he said and got up.

"You take this really seriously don't you?" I joked and he nodded.

"Yep. You have no idea." he said and winked. "I'll just take my cup back and we can go." he said I nodded, getting up and closing the zipper in my jacket.

Ed was back in ten seconds and hopped out from the door.

"So I'll just drive to public swimming hall's yard, there's a good parking space there that we can start and then you can take over okay?" he asked as we walked to the car.

"Sure." I said and hopped in to the car. As we pulled out from the yard, I realized that I was alone with Ed in the car. In a very small space. And I was really bad at small talk. I suddenly got nervous and started to fidget on my seat.

"So, what do you do Harry?" he asked me.

"Well I study baking." I said. I probably should have continued that sentence but this sudden nervousness filled me and I just couldn't talk. I never got this way, this nervous around anyone. I denied that Ed had this effect on me.

"Oh really? Then you should really watch out." he said and he smiled that kind of smile where the corner of his eyes crinkled and he looked mischievous.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because I have the biggest sweet tooth in the world. And I am being very serious right now." he said and turned from an intersection. I laughed and felt slightly more relaxed.

"Don't even laugh, I am being honest here. If there is anything sweet in a one kilometer radius, I will eat it. You have no idea how much money they use on cookies per month back at the school." he said and I just laughed. He looked at me caught my eye. He started laughing too and almost drove on to the embankment.

"Oh my god you never saw that!" he said and quickly drove away. I just laughed more and he laughed with me. I haven't laughed that well in a while.

We pulled to the parking lot and Ed had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure you are certified to do this teaching thing?" I asked and he just started laughing more.

"It might be the best if I don't answer that." he said and we laughed again.

"Oh god now let's focus or we'll never get out of here ." he said and opened the door. I did the same and hopped out.

We met in front of the car and our eyes met. Without a reason, I just smiled at him. He answered with a small smile.

"So, what were the things you had to check before driving?" Ed asked me.

"Mirrors, lights, belt and the bench." I listed and he smiled.

"Very well! Someone's been studying!" he said and I blushed a bit. The nervousness was starting again at the bottom of my stomach.

"So do those then. The bench moves from the button at your left hand side. Can you feel it?" he asked and I bend down to feel for the button.

"Yea I got it."

"Okay then pull the seat forward, yeah that's it." he instructed. "now are the mirrors okay, can you see what you are supposed to see?" he asked and I checked.

"I can't see from your side."

"Okay then there is a button on your left, next to the wheel d'you see it?" he asked and I looked for it.

"Uh…"

"A bit to the left from the window." he helped but I still couldn't find it. Then he reached his hand in front of me and tapped a small button I missed.

"The "L" is for the left mirror and "R" for the right. Turn it to the "R" and then you can just wiggle it around and the mirror turns." he said and turned to look me in the eyes. I was startled since he was really near all the sudden and I wasn't really quite ready for that.

"Like a joystick okay?"

"Oh yeah umm sure." I got out and he smiled.

"Now try it." he said and I did. I managed to get the mirrors so I could see something.

"Now for the lights, there is a button for them too. It's right next to the wheel." he said but again, I couldn't locate the button. I leaned forward to search for it.

"Let me show you." he said and then suddenly moved again in to my space. I moved my hand up and down on the plastic surface of the car and tried to find it.

"Riiiiigtht there." he said and his hand met mine. I jerked away a bit, but to my surprise, he took my by the hand and placed my larger fingers on top if it. I looked at him, his face not far from mine. His mouth was slightly open and so was mine. We held eye contact for a split second before his hands left mine. I just noticed how small his hands were. I mean have very large hands and he seemed to have the exact opposite.

"Oh there." I forced out.

"Yeah it's a bit hard to find. Now what do we do when we want to get moving?" he went back to the teaching I was left wondering was that a moment or did I just imagine it. I told myself that it was the latter one, I always came up with these things.

"The main and most important thing is the clutch. When you learn that, you got pretty much everything. You need to learn how to lift it off slowly. Not with a sudden movement." Ed was teaching me.

"Now try." he said I swallowed nervously. "don't stress mate just try." he said and smiled. It made me feel a bit more at ease.

Well the first try was quite bad. The car jumped forward, then I pushed the break and it came to a sudden stop and then the engine turned off. I sat at the wheel wondering what the hell just happened.

"Well that wasn't bad." Ed said and I turned to look at him one brow raised.

"Okay it could have been better." he corrected and I broke in to a smile.

"But you can only go up from here. Now let's try this again."

I did manage to move the car, and even change gears. I did a hill start and was quite impressed.

"Now let's try parking. See that white car over there? " I hummed in agreement.

"Try reversing and parking next to it." he instructed and I did I as I was told. It didn't go that well. I reversed and ended up around three meters right from the car I was supposed to park next to. I tried again and did around ten centimeters better. I turned to Ed with a sheepish smile.

"Close enough?" I asked. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah totally man." he said and I was surprised. "if you owned a monster truck and you could just run over the three cars that were standing here on a real parking lot." he added and I couldn't help but laugh. I lowered my head in the wheel with a "thump" .

"I'll just never park again?" I suggested. His patted my shoulder and chuckled.

"You're not getting off that easy." he chuckled. His hand stayed on my shoulder, but then he took it away.

"Okay, let's try this again."

We did, it didn't work. I got around five centimeters closer to the car. Ed told me to drive forward again and then stop.

"Now look at your mirrors." he instructed. "look at where the white line is." he said and I nodded.

"You need to turn the car so the white line is lining up with your tires. Look here." he said and then reached closer to me to point at something at the mirror. His face was close to mine and I tried to ignore it and concentrate on what he was saying.

"Okay now move back slowly." he said and I did. He stayed where he was, half off his own seat, perched up.

"Now turn right yea that's it." he spoke in a low voice that gave me far other ideas.

"Yeah that's it. Now straighten." I turned the wheel. "okay stop there." he said and sat back on his own seat.

"That's it mate, you did it!" he said smiling widely. I had to swallow something down but returned his smile.

The last 20 minutes of the hour went by quickly. We stopped at one point and he congratulated me on a good hill start.

"Now we should get back. D'you want me to drive or do you?" he asked. It took me around 5 seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"What? You want me to drive back?"

"Yeah."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"me?"

"Yes Harry, you." he chuckled. I stared at him in awe.

"But I could kill somebody!" He just laughed and shook his head.

"You're not going to kill anyone daft. I got pedals here if anything happens, I'll be able to react." he said. "okay?"

"Okay." I said unsurely. It was only less than a kilometer back to the school but I was nervous as hell.

"okay. " I repeated to myself. "I can do this." I muttered to myself.

"You surely can. Now let's get moving." I nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Good. Take it slow. " he said in a gentle voice as I started to move towards the intersection.

"That's it. Now turn right." he said and I did. We were now on the main road and ahead of me was a traffic circle.

"Slow down yes." he said. I was shaking like a leaf. I made it through the circle and turned towards the school. A minute later, I was on the yard of the school.

"Now put it to free gear, hand break on, turn the car off." he said and I did. Once the car was parked and the engine wasn't running anymore, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"That was good." Ed said.

"That was terrifying." I corrected and Ed chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot.

"You did really good." he comforted me.

"It was nine hundred meters and I wanted to shit myself." I sad and he just smiled.

"You did well." he repeated in a lower and gentler voice that made me believe him. I looked him in to his eyes and he smiled reassuringly. We held each other eyes for a moment before he turned away.

"We'll that was it! I'll see you at the next theory lessons then." he said and got out of the car. I followed his lead and we said goodbye in the yard.


End file.
